


A Day of Honor

by BishPlease



Series: The Septics and the Ipliers [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mark Fischbach Egos, Markiplier - Freeform, Medal of Honor, Medals, Prison, Random & Short, Veterans, Veterans Day, Yancy - Freeform, its okay, never forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishPlease/pseuds/BishPlease
Summary: Yancy is not used to being independent.For the first time in years, he goes to see his father.
Series: The Septics and the Ipliers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496819
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	A Day of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Veterans Day was yesterday and I was planning to write this but I was sick, so it's a day late.

It rained _heavily_.

The ground was wet and muddy. Thunder boomed overhead and lightning struck from the heavens to Hell. A strong wind whipped across the empty field full of pure white stones that tried reaching towards the dark skies. The stones were cold and so was the heavy rain that bore down on someone’s back.

  
Sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of a tombstone was Yancy.

Yancy’s thumb rubbed over one of his tattoos. His dark brown eyes were cold and distant as he stared at the name on the tombstone that stared right back at him. The mix of mud and water stained his pants from where he sat but the man didn’t care. He looked as if he was in a world far from home.

Dark brown eyes averting themselves from the tombstone, Yancy was back on planet Earth. He felt scared being out in the cemetery all alone, but he knew he had to see his name. He had to. After all these years of being stuck in prison, Yancy was never given the chance to see his father’s funeral, hear of his father’s victories and failures, and has never seen his father ever since the day he went to prison.

A rattling breath was torn from his lungs as his eyes focused on the tombstone. Engraved on the white stone was his father’s name. The tombstone was completely barren unlike the tombstones around it. Others were decorated in red, white, and blue. Many had flags, medals, and flowers laid in front of them. His father’s tombstone was the only one in the cemetery that had nothing.

It must have been like that for years when Yancy was imprisoned. His father’s tombstone was barren for _years_. Yancy was lucky that the keepers here didn’t let it get eaten up by nature.

His hands shook as he revealed a bouquet of flowers. He couldn’t remember what flowers his dad liked- or even if his dad _liked_ flowers, but he got a variety of them from Eric’s garden. Yancy set the bouquet in front of the tombstone, watching as the rain battered the flowers. A laugh escaped Yancy’s lips, which startled him immensely. He spoke,” I’m so sorry, pa. I can’t even remember if you liked flowers- _damn_. I managed to find your medals, though. I remember looking at them when I was younger and trying to wear them.” Yancy snorted as he unwrapped an old towel that sat on his lap. After moving away the bits of cloth, there were many pins, badges, and a few medals inside of the cloth.

“Y’know, you never told me you got the Medal of Honor. What did you do to get it, pa?” Yancy picked up one of the few medals, carefully examining it before setting it down. He let out a sigh as he stared down at the awards. There were so many memories going through him at once that it felt so overwhelming. “Well- pa, I hope you’re in a good place. You’re a good man.” Wrapping the cloth back up, Yancy felt a darker presence grow closer and closer.

A shadow fell over him and the rain above him seemingly stopped. A low voice questioned,” What are you doing here? Everyone has been looking for you for hours, Yancy.” Yancy stood up, pocketing the cloth with ease. He turned to the voice to find that it was Dark. Dark was in a black suit, his eyes staring straight at Yancy, and the demon was holding an umbrella above both of their heads.

“I’m fine, Dark. Just not used to this- that’s all. Let’s just go back home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yancy so goddamn much, but I just can't seem to write his character out. I feel like I need to write how he speaks a bit better or in a way that fits well with his character.


End file.
